Hakar inn hviti
Hakar inn hviti is a half-orc ranger, played by Matt Lagemann. Stats Character Traits Ranger 1 Alignment - CG Initiative +4 Speed 30 Abilities Str 13, Dex 18, Con 12, Int 10, Wis 12, Cha 8 Defense Health 27 Grace 16 AC 19, Touch 14, Flat-footed 15 CMB: 17 Fort 4, Ref 7, Will 1 Offense Skills and Languages Climb 5, Craft (woodworking) 4, Intimidate 1, Knowledge (Geography) 4, Knolwedge (Nature) 4, Perception 5, Stealth 8, Survival 5, Swim 5 Common, Orc Feats and Special Abilities Point Blank Shot Deadly Aim Precise Shot Rapid Shot Iron Will Weapon Focus (Composite Longbow) Nature's Protection (+1 natural armor bonus. Increases to +2 at 5th Level) Darkvision Orc Blood Orc Ferocity Weapon Familiarity Favored Enemy - Goblinoid Track Wild Empathy Equipment Hide Armor Masterwork Longbow Dagger Backpack Bedroll (attacked to bottom of backpack) Chalk (in backpack) Grappling hook (in backpack) Hemp rope (in backpack) Traverler's Outfit Trail Rations (in backpack) Arrows (33) 206 Gold, 8 Silver (at bottom of backpack) Leveling Track 1.1 - Hit die + base attack bonus 1.2 - Saves + Class Features 1.3 - Feat 1.4 - Skills 2.1 - Hit die +base attack bonus 2.2 - Feat 2.3 - Class Feature 2.4 - Skills 3.1 - Feat Background During the wars that would lead up to the Battle of Happat Utthuk, an orc woman named Tevaga of the Red River Tribe became pregnant by a conquering human soldier. Tevaga would later claim that the soldier was an officer, but no actual evidence exists to substantiate the fact. Out of this union was born Hakar. Without a father Hakar was in a newly formed class of orc known as dust. The Red River Tribe began to dwindle over the years after the downfall of the orc tribes. At the age of 14, Hakar's tribes was conquered by the Mammoth Tribe. The Mammoth Tribe is ruled by Daruk Ironboots (a level one commoner with a constitution of 6... yeah totally that), an orc whose goal includes uniting all the orc tribes under one leader in an effort or become the dominant force in Happat Utthuck once more. While Daruk has yet to accomplish this fea,t he has begun to make some human outposts very nervous. With the insurgence of the Hobgoblin Empire, Daruk sees this as the time to strike. One outcome of Daruk's agenda was the expulsion of all half-orcs, claiming that, “Dust only weakens the orc blood.” Some half-orcs resisted the expulsion, but their defiance was met with swift action by Daruk. Over a quarter the tribe's half-orc population was massacred in one evening. Hakar and the rest of the half-orcs soon left the tribe before more cullings took place. Estranged from his clan, Hakar became a tribe of one. Moving about the lands that make up the Grand Confederation, Hakar never stays in one spot for long. He used his knowledge to live off the land, never settling in one of the villages for fear that a half-orc would not be welcome. His rare interactions usually comes in the form of trade (wild game for used clothing, alcohol, and other odds and ends) with outlying farms or small villages. At 5'8", Hakar is smaller than most half-orcs, but he still retains the bulky build that is commonly associated with his race. Hakar now spends his time as a hermit in the wild where he hunts and trades with the villages in the area. As a hobby, Hakar carves various animal figurines out of wood. He finds the exercise calming. Still, he wishes he could return to his tribe . He knows that so long as Daruk is in charge of the tribes, Hakar will never be welcome among his people. The removal from his people has also left Hakar with a soft spot for children. Feeling robbed of ever having any of his own, or of even truly experiencing a childhood, Hakar has taken to giving his carvings to the children in the villages he trades in. Category:Player Characters